Love Miley Cyrus Mystery girl Riley
by gabbie1314
Summary: If you want to understand it you have to read it all:
1. Chapter 1

On April first, 1993, a beautiful baby girl was born. She was born to Lisa and Mike Canborn. Her name was not a name that meant beauty but yet, she was a beauty. Mike and Lisa named her Riley Canborn. She was one month premature or she was one month early. She was smaller than an average newborn, but that seemed to fit her personality as well. She only weighed four pounds but was unusually healthy. She didn't have much hair but she had the most beautiful, piercing, blue eyes. Out of all o the babies born on this exact day, Riley was the particularly special. Everyone was shocked at how beautiful her eyes were. Whenever you look into them its like a magical trance that you can't get out of. Riley was let out of the hospital on April Fourth, 1993. Mike and Lisa were depressed because they never had time to finish the nursery. Riley was a very quiet baby and hardly ever cried.

"Hey Lisa, I have to run to the store to buy some paint for the nursery."said Mike.

"OK love you, buy."replied Lisa. Lisa decided to take this time to spend wit her first child whom she could become the mother shes always dreamed of being. She picked up Riley and looked her straight in the eye. The little girl looked at her mother and gave a slight giggle.

"Bang, Bang, Bang"

"who could that be", wondered a startled Lisa?

"Bang, Bang, Bang."

"I'm coming", said Lisa

"Who are you?"asked Lisa.

"Thats not important, I heard you had that baby finally.",said the stranger as he pushed past Lisa.

Don't touch my baby,"said Lisa. Riley sat very still watching the stranger as if it was an old friend of hers.

"Ouch", said the stranger

" What are you talking about, I haven't done anything to you," said Lisa.

"That evil baby, make it stop", said the man.

"What are you doing here", askedMike as he barged through the door.

" AHHHHHHH, I'm leaving Bye", said the man.

" What just happened?", was a common thought swarming through Lisa's head? From then on she knew her baby was magical.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

" Did you know who that was?" asked a bewildered Lisa.

"YES", said Mike.

"Care to tell me who, because whomever it was, it scared me."

" Well theres parts of my past that I've never shared with you, I would rather forget about it but now I have no choice. When I was born, the first thing my parents did was put me in a foster home. I never found out why until one mysterious day. It was like a voice filling the air and it told me everything I've wondered about my past. My parents weren't average parents. I learned that they were witchcraft people. They were wizards and witches. They lived in a special place that nobody knows about and they could do whatever witchcraft they wanted to. Since my parents were like this, the jean handed down to me. I am a witch."

"Why haven't I been told of this in the past."

" because its one of those things that you are more ashamed of and you want to keep it to yourself."

"SO are you telling me our baby really did hurt that man?"

"Well, it looks as if the jean passed on so yes."

"Do you know how to get to this other world where your family lives?"

"Of course I do but Ive never actually met them."

"Is it possible for us to go there?"

"Yes, of course we can if you really want to?"

"I think it would be best for our baby if we were there because she could possibly hurt someone that shouldn't be hurt."

"I'm sorry but thats where I disagree. That world is nothing like ours. If we move there now we cant come back because it would effect everything to do with mine and Riley's lives. In this other world, little children run around all of the time putting charms on each other and there they teach you witchcraft school. It woul be to hard to keep her from getting hurt there and then bringing her back here and having the risk of her doing witchcraft and getting caught. Plus, she knows the difference between good and bad and she hurt him because she knew he was a bad wizard. She did it to protect you."

"Wow, well I guess we have a discussion to make."


End file.
